He's not a gigolo !
by GredW
Summary: OS. Nouvelle mission pour l'équipe et c'est Tim qui s'y colle. Tony en est bien soulagé. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui se tape le sale boulot ! McGee ne semble pas en bonne posture, en plus... Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait celle-là ? SLASH TonyTim


**Titre :** He's not a gigolo !  
**Pairing :** Tim McGee/Tony DiNozzo  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ecrit pour le défi "mission sous couverture" de la communauté LJ ncis_fiction.

* * *

Tony souriait, assis à l'intérieur de la voiture banalisée. Ah, des planques comme celle-ci, il en redemandait ! Il gloussa quand il vit, à travers ses jumelles, le Bleu sursauter. Eh ben, la mamie lui faisait vraiment du rentre dedans !

Il leva les yeux au plafond du véhicule et remercia sa bonne étoile. S'il n'avait pas gagné à pile ou face, ça serait lui qui serait sur ce balcon, à se faire palper les fesses…

L'Italien fronça les sourcils, comprenant soudainement. Il reprit ses jumelles et jura. Il était maintenant agacé par les agissements de la vieille femme. Ce n'était pas parce que McGee était sous couverture, infiltré dans une agence d'escort véreuse qui employait des marines au black, qu'elle avait le droit de toucher à son… sa… SA propriété. Même si le jeune agent devait jouer le rôle d'un gigolo, elle n'était pas autorisée à le tripoter !

Carrément refroidi, il assistait, impuissant, à toute la scène : McGee essayait de se débarrasser de sa cliente un peu trop collante, sans la brusquer, pour pouvoir s'éclipser furtivement et accéder à l'ordinateur de la directrice de l'agence. Cela aurait pu être plus amusant de voir Tim tout contrit mais DiNozzo trouvait que ça virait à l'obscène. Il faillit sortir de la voiture pour envahir la maison et secourir son amant quand il comprit que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de la situation. Puis, brusquement, la tension retomba et la vieille recula. Tony ne savait pas ce qu'avait dit le Bleu mais, apparemment, cela avait marché.

Il vit son homme disparaître dans la maison, par la porte vitrée. Alors, pendant un temps qui lui sembla bien trop long, il ne put qu'observer la grand-mère, ainsi délaissée, se saouler au champagne puis draguer un autre malheureux qui ne voulait que prendre un peu d'air pur.

« Tu m'étonnes, avec la tonne de parfum que ces vieilles peaux utilisent pour masquer l'odeur de moisi… », pensa rageusement Tony.

TonyTim

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Plus de traces de McGee, ni de son amie la vieille glue. Il savait que le Bleu aurait dû porter un micro. Ils avaient voulu être prudents…

Il considérait, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, l'idée d'entrer dans la maison pour en faire sortir par la peau des fesses son idiot de Timothy quand la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Le plus jeune s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Il hocha la tête vers l'autre homme, d'un air satisfait.

« Mission accomplie », annonça-t-il.

Tony répliqua, en colère :

« - Tu l'as sautée aussi ? »

Tim ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer de suite, ne sachant que dire. Son expression choquée culpabilisa DiNozzo. Il était allé trop loin. Pour se faire pardonner, il se pencha vers son petit ami et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. C'était sa façon de présenter des excuses. Reconnaissant le geste, Timothy sourit.

L'Italien démarrait tandis que McGee contactait Gibbs pour lui faire son rapport : il avait des informations intéressantes et avait mis en place une surveillance informatique discrète. Quand il raccrocha, Tony demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- Quoi ? À qui ? À Gibbs ? Tu n'as pa…  
- Mais non, à la vieille, sur le balcon, pour qu'elle te lâche.  
- Oh, tu parles de Janet. »

Tony n'appréciait pas trop que son amant la désigne par son prénom. Trop intime. Tim sourit, conscient de la jalousie de l'autre homme. Il se sentait encore un peu plus fier. Il revint à lui quand DiNozzo le frappa sur la tête, à la Gibbs.

« McGee ! gronda l'Italien.  
- Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal.  
- Arrête de geindre et réponds-moi ou sinon… »

Le regard noir de Tim rata sa cible. DiNozzo ne le remarqua pas.

« - Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé mais que j'avais un Italien sexy et très jaloux à la maison et que je ne pouvais pas la suivre chez elle…  
- Sexy, hein !? Pas que je ne le sache pas... Je suis sexy mais ça fait du b…  
- Oh, t'excite pas ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites des fleurs.  
- Fais pas la tête, McCochon ! J't'ai pas fait si mal que ça. »

Timothy refusa de lui répondre. DiNozzo fronça les sourcils, se sentant un peu inquiet. Il était habitué aux bouderies de son compagnon mais, bizarrement, ce soir, ça lui faisait peur. Il décida de garer la voiture puis, se retourna vers Tim, qui, obstiné, fixait la rue. Lentement, parce qu'il savait que cela rendrait fou l'autre homme, Tony se glissa contre lui et, de sa langue et de ses dents, taquina l'oreille et la nuque à sa portée. Sous ce traitement, McGee ne put rester sérieux et se laissa aller contre l'Italien. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement mais le plus jeune repoussa son petit ami.

« Je déteste quand tu es jaloux. Tu deviens odieux. »

DiNozzo allait répondre qu'il n'était rien de tout ça mais il se tut. Tim avait tout à fait raison. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« - Je n'ai pas aimé la façon qu'elle avait de te tripoter… »

Cette déclaration lui valut un sourire amusé de son amant, qui ne savait vraiment pas être fâché contre lui plus de cinq minutes.

Ils auraient pu rester dans la voiture garée, à flirter toute la nuit, si le portable de l'Italien ne s'était pas mis à sonner. Quand il vit que c'était un appel de leur patron, il n'osa pas décrocher –il savait que Tim aurait le même coup de fil quelques secondes plus tard et que, tel un boy-scout, il y répondrait- mais il redémarra rapidement et se dépêcha de rejoindre leur QG.

Dans l'ascenseur qui menait à leurs bureaux, Tony se pencha contre l'épaule de son Timothy et lui murmura :

« Quand on rentrera à la maison, tu prendras un long bain. Je te laverai le dos. »

Tim lui envoya un regard interrogateur mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper DiNozzo et sa réponse.

Tony sourit, tout en s'installant derrière son ordinateur. Il devait absolument débarrasser son amant de cette odeur de vieille cocotte. Il espérait que le débriefing ne serait pas long, il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner. Et il connaissait justement les bonnes méthodes à employer.


End file.
